The girl who owned a city
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: A plague/ virus kills off everyone over 13 and usually the KND would celebrate but with no adults to make food they have to steal from the empty houses. Some kids start gangs making child famlies go into hiding out of fear. based on the book by OT Nelson
1. Chapter 1

I read this book in language arts and thought it was fantastic and it reminded me of the KND so much I had to do this. I changed some of it to make it a bit better and more KND.

I don't own the Girl who owned a city or KND I just love them

If you didn't read the book you should

The plague was a deadly virus that wiped out everyone over the age of 13. Most people would believe this too be a good thing but as it turns out adults run a lot of things.

I can still picture myself sitting in school learning about Asia exactly a week ago. Now I was breaking in another empty house. I kicked the glass with my boot and didn't cut myself

"Yes Kuki you did it!" I said aloud to myself. Back in the old days breaking into a house as the sun was going down was crazy but today it was normal and you needed to do it to survive. I opened the door and looked around the nice home. I thought of the nice people who must of lived there before the plague. Then I spotted a letter

Dear Son,

You may have heard of the plague that is killing off all the adults and teens. Since you are very close to the age of 13 I fear you may be gone as well. There is a vaccination that you could get from my good friend. Your mother and I don't have a lot of time left and we worry about you son. Go see my friend Todd on Elm Street. I will try to mail this while the post office is still open for two more days.

-your dad

I remembered this kind of letter. My father had send me one hours before he passed away. Seeing as how this letter was still here it was never mailed his son never got it. I took a moment of silence and looked through the kitchen, I needed to get back to Mushi before sun down or who knows what the gangs might do!

(thanks for reading I know that's not what the letter said but it was something like that) REVIEW! (ps the others are going to be in the next few chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

I saw some apples on the counter, I couldn't take my chances with rotten fruit anymore, it was too risky I only took what Mushi and I could eat and stuffed it into my sack. I took a bunch of can and in the cabinet spitted the rarest thing of all. A can opener, no one seems to have one and if they do it's electric. Since there are no adults to turn on the electricity those where was good to see a nice old fashioned one. I ran out of the house and down the street. I've been down this street a million times; to and from school but things were different now, school was just a memory. Nothing I learned there helped me survive. My instincts did. Then I was stopped by Abby.

"Hey Abby" I said screeching to a haul.

"Hey Kuki can you please spare us some food"

"Abby I really need to get these to Mushi"

"I know girl and you know I would ask if it wasn't important. I'm taking care of all those kids with only Hoagie as my help. Please?" I helped my friend and gave her a few cans; luckily she didn't see the treasure of a can opener.

"Thanks Kuki" she waved goodbye and I continued running home as the sun went all the way down.

"Sorry I'm late" I apologized to five year old Mushi.

"Its okay" she smiled sitting on our couch. Since the plague we've really patched up our friendship. I've tried not to be too bossy. Just thinking of that reminds me of mister Boss and how I wish he would attack us. The gangs of children are much scarier and have weapons. To avoid mister boss I could quit the KND but to not be attacked by the gangs I would have to join them and that's not an option.

"can you hide these in the secret room under the stairs" I asked Mushi giving her the bag. She smiled and ran over to hide them.

"Also hide some in the dryer, no one will look there for food" I smiled at my ability to come up with plans. I love solving problems! It's a hobby.

(sorry only Abby and Mushi where introduced but Wally and the others are coming in a few more chapters I am trying to make this as much like the book as I can, REVEIEW)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KND but I do have pie! 3.141592

During the night Mushi and I were sleeping in the living room/Dad's study. We never really appreciated it but now it's a nice place to sleep. Then an idea hit me! I woke up and wrote it down so I wouldn't forget in the morning. I could go to a farm and maybe get a chicken! That's it a chicken would help. Eventually we'll run out of cans and we can have eggs! Fresh eggs for breakfast! I looked at my map. The nearest farm was a good ten miles. That would take a year by foot. I put my head down and dismay but then remembered all the empty cars in the streets just begging to be driven. Tomorrow I would learn to drive!

I woke up bright and early and told Mushi my plan. She was told to stay here while I checked out the farms. She had her gun in her pocket. It didn't work but I had taught her how to make it look like it does in case of intruders.

I set off and went looking for a car to drive. I started with my neighbor's convertible that he hated kids touched. I drove right over his trash cans. I bent the bumper a bit. But it didn't matter. He wouldn't mind.

"I'm getting the hang of this" I said driving down the street. About ten miles later I reached the farms and I parked at the one that looked most inviting. Inside I saw a beautiful kitchen and a note on the table

Dear kids,

You poor dears are soon going to be controlling the earth alone and scared. I tried to set the cows free before I go but I felt dizzy so I wrote. I have a fully stocked fridge and other supplies and food. Please take care of this place and keep it as your own. I have cows for milking and chickens.

Be careful in the new world

-the owner of the farm

I loved the note but couldn't take the farm, I loved my own home too much. I went out into the barn to look for chickens but to my dismay all I saw was dead cows.

I was heading out when I spotted one running right toward me. As if it wanted it me to take him. I used a hamper as a cage and filled my sack up to the top with all the supplies. I placed the large bag and chicken in my car and drove off with my cans, chicken, and medical supplies I had found.

I passed a bunch of children on the way back. All of them where surprised to see someone driving. I waved to them like some sort of movie star.

"Mushi please hide these while I go for a drive for a moment" I said hoping I wasn't too bossy. She smiled I placed all the supplies in the drive way. I drove around for a bit for practice but then I started doubting myself. Should I have left everything in my drive way at once? Will Mushi be okay? Will the gangs of Chidester of Elm or Lenox find her? I drove back to my house and saw there was nothing left in the drive way.

I was worried for nothing. I ran in the house to thank Mushi but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Mushi!" I called her name in panic, she came out from hiding under the stair. Her hand was bleeding and her eyes where bloodshot. The gangs attacked her!

(OK I know wally isn't in here yet but Wally is Craig even though Craig hates violence i want Wally to be craig who will be in the next chapter, Review please tell me if this is good if you don't I will assume it isn't and stop writing. I have low self esteem)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for not reviewing but its never too late review NOW! I don't own KND.

"Mushi what happened" I asked my sister

"They threatened me Kuki, they said they would hurt me! They took everything and then hurt me" She cried into me. I was her ten year old sister and I was a terrible one for causing Mushi to loose so much confidence. So that night before bed I told her a story and the next morning I was starting a militia to keep everyone safe.

I woke up early and went across the street to Fanny's house. Patton lived there with her taking care of her but she still thought he was a stoopid boy. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Patton" I smiled at him "May I come in?"

"Yeah…but Fanny's not doing so good, she has a cold" I smiled and went upstairs. I saw Fanny lying in her bed she was awake though.

"Kuki?" she asked weakly

"Fanny my sister was attacked last night. I'm starting a militia the first meeting is tomorrow. I want you and Patton to be there" she looked at her sick friend.

"Kuki I'm a terrible friend" she said almost crying

"no you're not" I tried to comfort her but she was persistent.

"I knew your sister was being attacked and let it happen"

"yeah but you where all the way across the street how could you have done anything"

"Patton was with them. He's joining their gang"

(yes Wally is going to be in the next one I promise!) Review if you want Wally to be in the next chapter. If not I might just remove him from the story…..*grins evilly*


	5. Chapter 5

WOW people reviewed! Thank you! And Wally thanks you

Wally: I wanted to be in this

Me: I don't own KND

"What do you mean" I asked knowing exactly what she meant "He hurt Mushi?"

"No not him exactly he just didn't stop it from happening." Fanny frowned

"Why would he do this!' I screamed

"Truth is Kuki were starving" Fanny cried "I am sick because we have no food" I went downstairs to see Patton

"You robbed me?" I asked

"It was our last option, he have no food"

"No It wasn't you could've tried to work for it like I do and the people you steal from! Hard work is the only way. I need you to quit the gang because we no long need it. I have plenty of ways to get food because I have half a brain! Come to my house tomorrow….early, I have an idea" I left some food on the counter before leaving then I stopped myself

"How much food did they give you" I asked

"I don't get food until the third time on the job" he said with regret. Next I went to Wally's house. He lived alone in a small one story house and was totally on board with my plan

"your nuts"

"I am not nuts Wally I have a plan"

"but trusting Patton again? Is that smart?'

"he was a trainer at artic base ok? He knows his stuff"

"your coming tomorrow right?" I asked he stared into my eyes for a second

"yeah I'm coming" he muttered copping up some wood not making eye contact . I hugged him and skipped to Abby's house.


	6. Chapter 6

The girl who owned a city

I own nothing

"Sure everyone will come" Abby said sitting in her living room.

"Yay!" Kuki said excited for the party type thing.

"Ask Rachel and Nigel too" Rachel and Nigel where some of the 7 kids staying with Abby and Hoagie.

"I will when they get back from looting empty houses." I thanked her and left crossing the street. I didn't bother to look both ways, since the plague I was the only driver in the town, possibly the world. Many rules had become useless.

[The next day]

Mushi and I were getting ready for our guests. I took out some snacks as kind of a bribe while Mushi made popcorn from the kernels we had.

I welcomed all the guests in they sat on the floor and I told them my plan.

"I want to have better defenses, a neighborhood militia, Mushi was attacked last night and the same thing could happen to you, we could have traps set. I placed large rocks on my roof and I have a trip wire."

"I don't know Kooks" Wally said not that interested "Just because you where attacked doesn't mean we all will" After hearing that the ten year old knew it was inspiring speak time.

"This is a safety thing. To protect us all. We all have or had people who need protecting. Abby wouldn't you give the world to have your nemesis and older sister Cree still alive? And Rachel don't you wish that Harvey let you live in your parents house with him instead of kicking you out? We all wish our parents could protect us. But we are the new parents to our siblings. Right Hoagie?"

Hoagie nodded his head.

"Still not buying it" Wally muttered rolling his eyes

"Wally if we had done this sooner Joey would still be here"


	7. Chapter 7

Some of you are worried about the little boy. All will be explained about Joey in this one!

"Yeah whateva" Wally sighed knowing he had lost.

"What happened to Joey?" Asked everyone else who hadn't really talked to anyone since the plague, except for me. I was silent for a second and just as I was about to answer Wally said kind of quietly

"One of the gangs took em'"

"Which gang?" Asked Rachel with full attention now

"The gang of Chidester street, the one run by Ace" entries streets had formed gangs that attacked the children who lived in the empty houses stealing all the food they had.

"Why do people do this, join gangs?" Nigel asked

"Most people don't plan on joining a gang; a lot of them are in the KND. They just find them selves with weapons, guards and no laws and steal from people who got off their butts and went looting"

"…I'm in" said Wally who was the first to speak after we gave Joey a moment of silence.

"Abby is in" Abby said tipping her hat

"We are in" Nigel raised Rachel's hand.

"Patton are you in?" I asked

"yeah I'm in" he said

"Me too" Fanny said. It was settled everyone was on board. I gave out snacks and explained the plan. Everyone would have to pick an alarm. Mushi would blow her trumpet if their was trouble each house had a different alarm so we knew which house to go to. Then Wally looked out my window threw the curtain and boards so the gangs couldn't break in.

Sonya (Sonya and lee are two of the 7 kids who are staying with Abby and Hoagie) followed him

"It's the gang of Chidester" we all went outside and stood on the porch. Everyone expected Wally to run at him full speed and kick the crud of him but Wally stayed quiet.

"We come in piece!" Yelled Ace with at least one hundred men behind him.

"What do you want Ace?" I asked showing no fear but anger

"We want to make you a deal" he smiled a bit but stopped when none of us smiled with him. He stared and licked his lips at the Pepsi cans in our hands and continued

"We will guard you and protect you in exchange for some food"

"No" I said flatly

"No…why not?"

"You turned on us once Ace and you could do it again"

"You'll regret this Sanban!" he and his men left.

"why not hire them?" Rachel asked

"We don't need them. We will get guns from police stations and we can take care of ourselves"

That night I got to thinking about the past. When I was a happy go lucky girl who could smile 24/7 but now I can't….one day I will. Maybe we can airplanes and boats and amusement parks working again…..one day.

Then an idea hit me and I pulled out my phone book. Sure phones where useless now but they had addresses in them and tomorrow I was going to a super market warehouse. Not the actual grocery stores, Mushi and I checked there before and we were lucky to find Brussels sprouts. Sure we kids hate it but we love living that much.

Tomorrow I would bring someone I trusted with all my heart! Someone I wanted to ride the 30 minute drive with.

Who do you think it is? I'm not updating until at least one person guesses!


	8. Chapter 8

And action!

I don't own KND

"Okay Wally ready to go?" I asked him standing in his front yard.

"Yeah….how are we getting there? It will take forever on foot" I lead him back to my house and got in my car. Nervously he got in.

"How long have you been able to drive?"

"since yesterday…" I said and started the convertible. My dad's driving tips still rang in my ears and I drove down the street. During the drive Wally kept a good grip on the door and looked out the window several times as if he was going to puke.

"It's pretty cold" he complained

"well it is November!" I laughed I told the uneasy Wally all about the farm house and the note left by the old women.

"it would be cool to live on a farm" he said like it was his secret dream or something. Then we arrived at a tall dark building. Suddenly I got the strangest feeling we were not alone so I parked behind the building. I noticed the building's windows were broken.

"Looks like someone's been here" I said feeling like an idiot. Wally noticed

"Kuki we could still check inside….maybe they forgot some stuff" he encouraged me and I brightened up a bit.

"okay" I said getting out of the car. We broke the window more and saw the place was filled with everything we needed to survive forever!

Review!

Hoagie: We have so many kids to take care of

Fanny: Patton is a gang member

Patton: ex-gang member! *fanny attacks him*

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

OMG I haven't updated in forever! I am so sorry! I was too busy crying because I don't own KND!

"Whoa" Was the only thing Wally could say.

"They Is enough food to survive for a while" I said "Thank you so much Wally"

"?"

"I almost completely skipped this place, I was so sure someone had been here. You are way smarter then me,"

"Kooks I would have never come up with the idea to come to this place, I didn't even know there was a warehouse full of food!"

I laughed, Wally can be so clueless.

"We'll only take the necessary supplies for now, we'll come back with more vehicles tomorrow"

We had some flash lights and explored the building, apparently the windows were broken cause some kids thought it would be hilarious to throw rocks at them, luckily they didn't check inside.

I found a whole aisle of can openers, I took enough for each child family to have one and when I turned the corner I saw Wally staring at something in shock. I pointed my flashlight at it too.

"A whole mountain of soda!" I exclaimed "We could use that to bribe everyone into helping!" I took a bunch.

"Ready to go?" I asked Wally with a bag full of stuff.

"Yes," he helped me carefully jump back through the window without hurting myself and we were on our way back home when I spotted a bunch of kids outside my house!


End file.
